the higurashi family
by inuyashacrow
Summary: why is it that kagome had the shikon no tama in her? Why does she have power withought it? Sorry, i suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

Fair warning for my readers. Im not good with japanese names. I cant tell what is masculine or whats feminine *blushes* Sorry about that. Im sure a few guy names are used for girls, and vice verca, but just think of it as a girl named "billie" as in billie joe, or a guy named nicki (as nicholas) or some such thing. Im sure a bunch of people will correct me, so this probably isnt necisary, but it makes me feel better. Oh yeah, plese forgive me if they are a little OOC. This takes place after about five years, Kagome has graduated, and was free to hunt shards full time before this story starts. Rin is about 15, so kaede is in her 40s (quite an acomplishment in those times), and everyone else has (obviously) aged as well..  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of inuyasha, or its cast, except for my origonal charicters (some of which i dont even know how big a part they will play)Miroku (miroku's grandfather, not the one in the anime or manga), hajime, yutaka, Inutaisho, Lee, Rumiko, Jiro, Kenshin, Mitsuco, tomokazu, Yui, keisuke, etsuko, and sakura.  
  
-Inuyasha-  
  
"Im going to have to write this sooner or later, so i might as well get it over with. Im not trying to freak you out or anything, but this has to be said. Im going to kinda disappear for awhile. Its not anything you have done, i just want you to be happpy, and well, i just feel like if im around you wont reach that place. I love you , and i know that its hurting our friendship, so ill just bow out of your life until you find somebody.  
  
take care of yourself, Kagome"  
  
She read the letter aloud twice before giving it to shippo. I watched her hand it to him, and say "now give this straigt to miroku, and DONT let anyone read it. If someone tries to read it, use your foxfire to distroy it. If that happens, you know what it says, so you can give him the message from memory." Almost as an afterthought she said "I will be sealing the well so that Inuyasha cant follow me".  
My blood began to boil as i heard her speak. Not only had she fallen love with that pathetic monk, but she wouldnt let me follow her?!  
I ran to the god tree as quickly as i could and grabbed the package i had hidden in its branches, then to the sacred well.  
Kagome took longer than i thought to reach her final destination. She wanted to say goodbye to everybody, and she was looking for me.  
The second i smelled her scent, i jumped into the well.  
Once i reached the other side, i hid under the temple stairs. She struggled for some time to get her bike from the well and then turned to seal it. It was then that i reached around the put the package on the stairs.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
After sealing the well, i turned to go home. A lone tear slid down my cheek. It felt more like leaving home. I started walking up the stairs, wiping the tears from my eyes. The next thing i know i was laying on the ground with two skinned elbows.  
I looked up to see that i had tripped over a small wooden box. I picked it up, and went up to my room.  
  
-inuyasha-  
  
I flincend when i saw her fall, but i knew i couldnt do anything about it. She was still mad at me, and she still didnt know what really happened.  
I climbed up the tree so that i could look into her bedroom. I knew that is where she would go for some privacy, and to be honest, i knew she would want to be alone to see what was in the box. Besides that, she didnt like people seeing her cry.  
She slowly walked through her bedroom door, looking more beautiful than i had ever saw her before. She also looked more sad that i had ever seen anyone be. Sitting down on the bed she slowly opened the box.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
I looked into the box, and was shocked beyond words. There was a ring, obviously hand (or claw?) carved. There was also what appeared to be a blanket, and a obviously carefully written letter. The letter said:  
  
My dearest Kagome,  
I know that i have hurt you, and im sorry. Please forgive me. That night when you thought that i was running away with kikyo again, i wasnt. I was just learning how to write so that i could give you a letter telling you how i feel. We both know that i am bad at expressing my feelings, so this is the only way that i can do so withought humiliateing myself.  
I love you. Im sorry. Please dont hate me forever. This ring i made myself, for you. I thought that maybe someday we could have gotten married in the human tradition, but its obviously not going to happen. This blanket is a part of the tradition of the mashiro inu clan. My fathers side. The blanket is made for the wedding night, and it is then passed down to their child, or children. Sesshomaru got my fathers, so this is a new one. I want you to have it, because i know that i will never love another. dont forget me, inuyasha  
  
-Inuyasha-  
  
I watched kagome read the letter twice, and then put the ring on her hand. It was her left hand, and i knew there was something important about that with humans. What was it with the left hand? I dont remember. She then took the blanket, and wrapped herself in it, and fell asleep.  
The next morning she woke up and slowly walked down to the kitchen. I heard her talking through the window.  
"Hi sota".  
"Hi sis. whats wrong?"  
She started crying harder than she was even last night.  
"Its inuyasha. I thought he was in love with kikyo so last night i gave a letter to shippo to give to miroku, since i figured he could break it to him easer that i was gone. I got back though, and i found something he leaft for me, and i have sealed the well, so i cant even go back and say im sorry".  
I walked through the door at that point.  
"well, go ahead, apologise."  
"inuyasha? SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!! How dare you do this to me? Ive been going through hell....wait a minute, how did you get here?"  
  
-Kagome-  
  
I saw him come through the door in complete surprise. I know i shouldnt have yelled at him the way i did, but i was mad. Who can blame me?  
"How did you get here inuyasha?"  
"ouch.....I heard that you were coming back, so i beat you here. I waited in the well house for you. I didnt think you were really gonna seal the well."  
I ran over to inuyasha, wraping my arms around his neck.  
"I thought i would never see you again."  
He carried me over to the god tree so we could talk. Obviously we needed to.  
  
-Miroku-  
  
"im so tired of fighting" Sango said "It seems like its all we do anymore. I havent been able to actually live since the first time Naraku tried to kill me. He has taken everything away from me, and it seems as though he only wants more. No matter how much he takes, he always wants more! I never realized how fragile relationships were until i met him. now i cant bear the thought of letting anyone close because i know that i will probably lose them. Kagome keeps telling me not to live in fear - that its the thing he wants most. he wants for us all to be as miserable as he is."  
I answered "Through my travels, i have learned quite a lot about him. As you know naraku used to be onigumo.  
"Onigumo was born the son of a drunkard whore mother, and a father who soon leaft them for one of his concubines. both parents treated him quite porely, and onigumo was forced to live with another family when he was only a boy, or die by his parents hands. He lived with these people until he finally married one of the daughtors.  
"He killed her soon after their wedding day. It was an accident, he was trying to steal some saki from a market, and accidentally ran over her with a cart. She lived just long enough to give him a son...who soon died afterward.  
"The villagers chased after him, fireing many arrows at the cart. Some of them were flaming arrows. the saki caught on fire, and he was badly burned. One wheel fell off, and that is when he fell over the cliff. As you know, kaede and kikyo found him soon afterward, and took care of him in the cave."  
Sango slowly looked up at me. "So that is why he is so angry all the time?"  
"Maybe so" i answered "or maybe he is angry from the demons inside him."  
"Miroku, Sango, there you are" Shippo yelled as he ran up to our camp. "I have a letter for you from kagome. She said to give it to you to give to inuyasha."  
I read the letter slowly twice. "I havent seen him since kagome leaft. I do not know where he is. Do you think you could find him somehow shippo?"  
"Sure i can!" the energetic Kitsune answered. He then changed himself into a human form, and started toward the nearest village.  
  
-Inuyasha-  
  
"Im sorry" I said as soon as we reached the god tree.  
"why?" she asked. Did you break my clock again?" she said laughing.  
I couldnt help it, i had to look away.  
"hey" she said "I was just kidding".  
Somehow i got the strength up to kiss her. Until that moment, i thought fighting Sesshomaru would be the hardest thing i would ever have to do (he is my brother after all). I was wrong, just the thought of the sitting i would get, and the fear of rejection combined made that twice as hard. I realized she was crying when i smelled the salt of her tears.  
"Inuyasha" she whispered "I have something to show you". Kagome pulled out the completed shikon no tama.  
  
-Naraku-  
  
I watched the miko pathetically shed tears for that foolish half- breed. They still didnt know the truth. I sent Pagasus to do my dirty work.  
Pegasus slowly flew over to the miko and the hanyo. Inuyasha jumped up, pulling the tetsusiga.  
"I did not come here to fight you, miko, or you, hanyo, only to show you the truth"  
"Shes lying" snarled inuyasha "I can smell narakus stench on her from here."  
"It is true that i am the reincarnation of naraku, however it is also true that time heals all wounds. Isnt it also true, Miko, that naraku gave you the other half of the shikon no tama willingly?"  
"Why would a winged centaur be worried about what happens with us? If he wanted the jewel he could have had it by now." Kagome answered.  
"We finally decided to let Onigumos only grandaughtor have it." Pegasus replied.  
I smiled as i watched the look of horror on the half-breed's face.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
Inuyasha almost fell out of the god tree when he heard that last remark.  
"Grandaughtor?? what kind of game are you playing?" shouted inuyasha.  
"Have you ever noticed why kikyo and kaede smell alike? And at the same time, Rin smells like kaede and Niraku?"  
Inuyasha lunged forward, past me, grabbing Pegasus by the throat "LIES!" he snarled.  
"You know im right" she calmly said, with a laugh in her voice. "Now kindly take your claws off my throat.  
"Im sorry inuyasha, i should have told you before.." kagome said sadly.  
"Told me what? What are you babbling about wench?"  
"She is telling the truth. I have been researching my own family history. Only recently have i discovered that Naraku is my great-great- great-great-great-great-grandfather.  
"Kikyo had a child. A human child about six years old before you met her" Said pegasus. It just so happens that the father was named Miroku. The grandfather of the monk you so know and love. Their child is the one you call kaede. Believe it or not, but Kaede and Naraku had a child named rin. This is the same child that Sesshomaru is now traveling around with and protecting."  
"Naraku was in love with kaede, not kikyo" i interrupted. "He thought that by killing you that kaede would be able to leave the path of being a miko, and by taking the jewel he could become human again. As we all know, this attempt failed, and instead sealed her fate as a miko, and his as being alone and bitter, as he is now."  
"In her 28th year Kaede forgave naraku, and they had Rin, as we have said, but rin will marry sesshomaru. They have several children, one of which is named jiro. He married Sango, who was origonally married to miroku, but he dies in battle. They have a child who marries koga, believe it or not. Koga is my great-great-grandfather" I told him. "That also makes you my half uncle in a way". I laughed.  
"Now that i have the completed Shikon No Tama, i have to make the wish mean something." I thought for a minute "I wish for our family to finally find happiness in love, since we cant seem to find it anywhere else.  
  
-Inuyasha-  
  
a blinding pink glow settled over us, as the jewel dissolved  
"What have you done?! Naraku screamed, running from behind the wellhouse.  
Before i knew it, everything went dark.  
"That was a horrible mistake Kagome chan." said pegasus "In case you didnt realize, Naraku, not onigumo was the one who fathered Rin. You just wished happiness on 100 demons."  
"No" she answered "I wished for them to find happiness in love. Wheather you realize it or not, all 101 of you are now bound. You will be satisfied with being together."  
"Is that what im feeling?" Pegasus asked "longing?"  
"I think it is" i said gently, "Maybe you should go back to Naraku. You should be happy that way. You may even be able to see your child grow up"  
  
-kagome-  
  
Looking arround, i saw something i never thought i would see again. Sango, miroku, and Shippo were all asleep on kilalas side, as the giant firecat snored.  
"Oh no" i gasped, drawing the men out of their conversation.  
"What is it kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
"Look"  
The look on Inuyashas face was priceless as he saw our friends sleeping by the wellhouse. "What are they doing here??"  
"I love them like family. I cant be happy withought them. Thats one of the reasons i decided to leave them. I couldnt bear to see miroku dead. now he wont die....There is no war, no demon to protect Sango from. But if he doesnt die, how am i still here?"  
"She still meets Jiro" Pegasus said with a grin. 


	2. the higurashi family 2

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or any charicters from the anime, or manga.  
  
Note: I couldnt get the family tree up on ff.net, but im still trying. Please dont get mad at me for the little bit of imbreeding, during that time period it wasnt unusual for cousins to get married (and in some american states its still legal) Im just trying to be historically accurate. Besides, with all those demons in Naraku, he was no longer Onigumo.  
  
-Sesshomaru-  
  
I looked arround in confusion. I was in my castle, as i had been a minute before, but everything looked different. There were all different kinds of inventions that i had never seen before. Insted of candles there were little glass balls with fire in them. I went to go find rin, worried about what may have happened.  
I saw her sitting in the field of flowers as she usually was, except that she was wearing strange clothing. It was like what that woman who travels with my useless brother wears.  
"Sesshomaru sama, what happened?" She asked innocently.  
"I dont know Rin chan, but im going to find out." A horrible smell drifted on the air. It was like nothing i had ever smelled in my long life. It was like how Inuyasha smelled after visiting his womans home.  
Sesshomaru sama?" She whispered.  
"Go back to the castle Rin".  
"Please, can i go with you this time?"  
I thought for a minute, finally telling her "No, i care too much about you to let you go."  
'Oh crap, did i just say that?' I thought, as i felt a blush creep up my cheeks "i mean i dont want you to get hurt.  
  
-Rin-  
  
I saw the red tint to Sesshomaru's cheeks, and couldnt help but laugh. Five years ago, he wouldnt show any emotion, let alone let himself look embarrased. Turning serious i said "Youve changed."  
"So have you" he replied looking pointedly at my chest. I blushed, crossing my arms.  
"Thats not what i meant, and you know it sesshomaru sama."  
"Youre in heat, its not safe with these demons running around, and humans can be worse, especially since you willingly live with a demon."  
"I know that sesshomaru" i whispered.  
He looked at me quite serriously, and said "I love you Rin" and then he disappeared as though he had never been there...  
  
-Sesshomaru-  
  
I was beating myself up for hours after that. 'How could i have told her? No, she needs to know, maybe then she will stay away from me when shes in heat. But is that what i really want? i dont even know what i want, what am i saposed to do??'  
After i reached the end of the western lands, i saw it. The whole country was ruined. Huge buildings were everywhere, and these strange steel carriges were being driven on black roads. I didnt know what to think or do, so i followed my first instinct. Protect Rin.  
I ran back to the castle as quickly as i could and found her thoughtfully looking out of her balcony when i returned. She hadnt seen me yet, so i slipped under the balcony, so that i could hear what she was mumbling to herself.  
"I love you too sesshomaru-Sama" is the only thing i heard. I ran back to my chambers wondering what i should do. I know that she would be scared if she saw what was out there. How different the world was.  
  
Later that night, i went to rins chambers and told her about what i saw. How different the world was. To my surprise she said "Im not worried, i have you Sesshomaru sama."  
I looked deep into her eyes, and leaned forward, gently kissing her. She slowly slipped her arms arround my neck returning the kiss.  
"I love you Rin" i said, before leaving her to return to my chambers. I didnt want to take advantage of her while she was in heat, and unable to make such a decision.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
Three days later we had finally settled as best as we could at the shrine until we could find houses, or at least apartments for the other people. Inuyasha and Miroku slept in Sotas room, while kaede, shippo, and Sango all slept in mine. Kikyo slept on the couch.  
"How is it that you have no problem with the woman that broke the heart of the one that you love, and can live with her in peace?" Mom asked "If i were you i would probably tear her eyes out" she said with a grin. "Then again, you always were more patient than I am."  
"Mom, its not like that" I answered "She died because she loved inuyasha just as much as i do". I knew that my voice sounded unsure, so i continued "Besides, she is my great-great-great-great-great-great- grandmother."  
"You mean, Inuyasha and she had a child?" Mom asked incredulously.  
"No, she had kaede with miroku. The miroku that you know is his grandson."  
"But she looks so much older than kikyo."  
"Thats what fifty years will do. Kikyo was dead, and she was brought back from her ashes by urusue. I thought i already told you that."  
  
***Three days later***  
  
I walked into WacDonalds with my friends like i usually did. Of course, they were babbling on about how i should go out with hojo on saturday.  
"Yeah kagome, you really should try to forget about your mystery man, and try to find womeone else."  
"Hojos totally cute too, you should really give him a shot."  
And on and on it went. When we went up to order our food eri said in an awed voice "Or maybe even him".  
Behind the counter there was a very pissed off looking hanyo. "What can I get you today?" He asked in a bored voice.  
My friends giggled uncontrolibly, especially when eri said "maybe he can replace your mystery man".  
"I am her mystery man" Inuyasha answered.  
"WHAT?!" they all said in unison. Blushing i ordered our food, and inuyasha just grinned at us, as we went to our table.  
  
-Miroku-  
  
Talking to Mrs. Higurashi on day, she finally asked the question that nobody else dared to ask me. I knew that they had all been thinking it, but they didnt want to be rude.  
"Well Miroku. Since we are family, i want to know a little about our history." She said "If your wind tunnel is in your one hand, then why dont you just cut it off or something? I know it would be inconvienient, but you could live withought it. You could finally live a normal life."  
"Well, thats what my grandfather thought too. Unfortunitely, it didnt work the way he hoped. The wind tunnel immedietly dissappeared from the severed hand, and apeared, even larger on his other hand." he calmly answered "My main problem, however, is that im so used to having it, that it has become my greatest strength, as well as my greatest weakness. I need to find some way that i can keep it, withought the risk of it pulling me, and everyone else i love, into it."  
Naraku walked into the room, surrounded by his minions.  
"AND ITS ALL THIS HATEFULL BASTARDS FAULT" Miroku yelled.  
"Have you still not figured it out houshi sama?" Naraku said, almost kindly. "You are the end of the wind tunnel curse. Your bloodline is free.  
"How?" Miroku asked, a little suspiciously.  
"In case you dont remember, I will tell you. A few years ago, you were traveling, as your father did, and his father before him. The curse was place on your grandfather for what he did to my mother. Believe it or not, this is my mother." Naraku said, pointing to Kagura. "She is also Sesshomarus mother. In case you didnt notice, Sesshomaru inherited her ears. Anyway, Miroku told my mother that he was going to leave the path he was on, and marry her. After she got pregnant, he continued to wander the coutryside, and leaft her to deal with the consequences."  
"What does that have to do with the wind tunnel curse? All that tells me is why you cursed my grandfather. Why did you curse us all, if you knew we were your family?"  
"I didnt curse you as a person, but your ways. Your father was just like our father. He had several relationships, and did not love any of the women. The wind tunnel curse therfore would not stop. You, on the other hand, have fallen in love with a woman. You dont even think about anybody else anymore. Because of this, your wind tunnel will not spread, however it will still pass to your first born son."  
"YOU EVIL BASTARD! YOU SAY THAT I AM THE END OF THE CURSE, BUT MY CHILDREN WILL STILL HAVE IT??? HOW AM I THE END THEN???"  
"Simple. You already have had a son. In case you dont remember, about 16 years ago, you met a peasant girl who agreed to have your child. you, like your father, leaft her to deal with the consequences. She married later, when your twin children were less than a year old, and they lived happily. Well, they live happily until they died. Rin is your daughtor. Her mother and brother, your first son, were killed in battle. I adopted the family, so to speak, but i got in that accident when i was going back to see my grandfather, when i got into that accident, and fell off that cliff." 


End file.
